


Not So Boring After All

by Larryzz3



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: But that doesn't really matter, Clothing Kink, Clothing Porn, Crack Fic, Daddy Harry, Daddy Kink, Gigi is evil, Glasses kink, Louis Tomlinson Loves Harry Styles, Louis gets glasses shoved up his ass, Louis wears glasses, M/M, Mom i'm sorry, Niall and Liam are little butts, Smut, Twink Louis, bet, harry - Freeform, highschool, i hope you cry, in the fic, kinda sorta, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, lmao no, louis - Freeform, poor baby perrie, stylinson, they have sex in the band hall, why did I make this, yes please, youll see why they need a doctor lmao poor lou, zayn ez le doctor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 00:53:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5986773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larryzz3/pseuds/Larryzz3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis the nerdy twink gets Harry to fuck him with his glasses but Harry didn't come to Louis with the right intentions and then a problem occurs..a problem that makes the sound of<br/>*S N A P*</p><p>MAMA IM SORRY </p><p>It's supposed to be funny but cute</p><p>SMUTTYYYYY</p><p>Why tf did I write this</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not So Boring After All

**Author's Note:**

> Why? What motivated me to write this?  
> That my friends is the million dollar question.  
> Hope you like it!  
> This was meant as a JOKE. IT IS A CRACK FIC.  
> LMAOOOO

*RIIIINNNGGGG*

 _Ugh_ Louis thought as he once again walked down this boring ass hall in this boring ass school in this boring ass town. The jocks and cheerleaders chatting obnoxiously loud and the unpopular but not unnoticed kids bustling down the hallway bumping into each other ever step they took. Louis _hated_ his school. It was hell. Literally.

Louis pushed up his glasses that were about to fall off his face. His $160 black circular glasses that were too big so he was constantly having to push them back up. They pretty much screamed " _hey! Look at me! I'm a nerd!"_. Not to mention the fact that the eye doctor had of course prescribed the wrong lense so he always had the worst headaches and was seen squinting everywhere he went.

He was walking down the main hallway which was a nasty color of wannabe mint mixed with what seemed like vomit. He was on his way to the band hall. Suprise suprise the nerd plays the tuba. He wouldn't say he was on the level of Mozart but he was ok. Even though he did know how to play a little bit of piano. One particular song by The Fray.

His tuba was so big it wrapped around his whole tiny body. He was a pretty small boy for his age. His bullies would say "hey tomlin _small_!!" and then laugh their asses off like they had just made the funniest joke in the whole world. Anyway, he would say he was pretty good at _blowing_ tubas. Yup...Louis Tomlinson...was gay.

Now this wasn't exactly the ideal combo for a 5'7' teen boy that was 17 years old and a junior in highschool. Gay, a nerd, a band geek, had too big of glasses, and was always squinting like one of the three blind mice.

He also wouldn't say he had the best looks. He thought that there was nothing spectacular about himself or his life. Especially his life. At least nothing good.

He can still clearly remember the time his father came storming home drunk slurring words and cursing like a sailor saying-

 _"I can't take this anymore! I'm fuckin done Jay! Take your little gay son-" "our gay son who I love very much_ " Jay, Louis's mother, spat in disgust.

" _I don't fuckin care about that little shit anymore! He's no longer my son! No disgrace like a faggot is a son of mine, Jay! Not mine! He's pathetic and I'm ashamed he has my blood! I'm leaving and for good!"_

Sure yeah Louis cried but he got over it. He never liked his dad anyway he wasn't a good father. In fact he didn't even care. He was only crying for his sisters and mother that were left with only him and for the harsh words slung at his 13 year old self.

He couldn't care less if his dad was found dead in a ditch with a hand down his pants and a million dollars sitting next to the body. He just didn't care.

His depressing thoughts were interrupted by a loud _bang!!_ that sounded like a door being slammed, maniacal laughter of boys, and an annoyed shout of "heyyyy!" right after he stepped into the practice room.

Louis whipped around to see a breathtakingly attractive young man that looked around his age sitting on his ass on the floor like he'd been pushed or thrown onto it. The boy also seemed to be murmuring cuss words under his breath.

Said boy stood up and finally looked Louis in the eyes. Louis's breath was knocked right out of him. This boy had the most gorgeous green eyes he had ever seen in his entire life.

The boy seemed to stare at him in the same type of awe. He couldn't see why though. He wasn't anything special or at least that's what he thought of himself...

The boy's legs seemed to run for miles. And he had chocolate brown curly hair that looked like from a model in a hair product commercial and the fake wind had been blowing through his hair for hours.

He wore extremely tight black skinny jeans and a tight black t-shirt which made it able to just barely see some tattoos sticking out. The more noticeable tattoos were on his forearms. Louis had to admit this guy was pretty hot. It seemed he had a thing for curly hair and tattoos.

This boy was stunning.

In his daze, Louis's hand slipped from the table he had been leaning on and papers for how to play Teenage Dream by Katy Perry on the flute flew everywhere.

"U-uhm....oops?" Louis squeaked out as he rushed to pick up the papers bending over which gave the boy, who had stood up right when Louis slipped, a perfectly good view of his ass

_oh god his ass the almighty ass of Louis Tomlinson_

Thats one thing Louis will admit he's got going for him. His ass which is connected to his thick thighs which makes the cheerleaders jealous. Probably why they hate him so much. Thank god he's a bottom. That and his pretty blue eyes.

Yup ok let's see, add that to the list of unsatisfying traits of Louis Tomlinson

-bottom twink

-band geek

-nerd with nerdy glasses

-and gay

"Hi....." The green eyed boy squeezed out when he felt another type of squeezing in a whole other area. Let's say that area was around the belt. Yeah, but who can blame him? This delicious looking boy just bending over in front of him and his ass just and inch away from brushing his crotch. Cmon.

The boy shook his head out of his horny teenage trance and started picking up papers with Louis.

Louis was currently blushing furiously, sweating, and fidgeting not really even picking up the papers but his eyes were darting everywhere but the handsome guy a foot away from him.

"...ello?" The boys voice interrupted his thoughts once again.

"W-what?" Louis squeaked out since he was so nervous.

The boy chuckled and said "I asked for your name yeah?...or would you prefer for me to call you princess. I could do that too" he added with a wink.

If Louis wasn't blushing earlier then he definitely was now. You could probably compare him to Ed Sheeran's hair.

"U-Uhmm..uhhh-I don't-um-what?" Louis speedily said. He was beyond confused as to why this handsome man was flirting with him. Especially him. Why him. He wasn't anything to write home about. Again that's at least what he thought....

"hey babydoll no need to be scared I'm just askin for your name? Care to tell me?" The mysterious boy asked stepping closer. So close there was a couple inches between their chests.

"W-why should I tell you mine? I don't even now y-you!" Great job Lou. You just were rude to probably the best looking guy that will ever talk to you and you've been stuttering like crazy. Good job.

Once again the curly haired boy chuckled.

"Harry"

"What?"

"My name. It's Harry, and I'm 18 just so you know for future reference." The boy-no-Harry said.

"Oh ok well.."

"Now can I know yours??"

"I guess...its Louis, and I'm 17..."

Little did Louis know that Harry already knew his name. Not only that, but he had much more in store for the little oblivious blue eyed Twink.

"hmm..nice name...I like it, now" Harry said stepping even closer so now their chests were touching "how experienced are you??"

"W-What??!" Louis stuttered out eyes blown wide.

"I'm asking how experienced you are" Harry once again stated.

"I'm confused-what-why?!"

"Like have you given a blowjob, got a blowjob, got rimmed, gave a rim job, had sex-"

"Yes yes!!! I know what you meant but why are you asking me this?!?!" Louis asked incredulously.

"Well I've had my eyes on you for awhile little one and I want you" Harry stated bluntly grasping Louis chin in his large hands.

 _Oh god his hands....they're so big and his fingers are so long...what they could do to me_ \--no! No! Louis thought. Stop! No more! You don't even know this guy and you're already wanting to rip off your pants. But hey, Louis is a hard bottom so he couldn't help it.

"O-oh well..--" Louis said unsure of how to respond. His blush never fading.

Harry slammed their lips together. Louis didn't even know him. He seemed like a jack ass and a major flirt who tries to get in everyone's pants but Louis didn't care because he started kissing him back.

He then pushed Harry into one of the chairs and straddled his lap wrapping his arms around his neck. This was amazing.

His lips felt so nice. Louis couldn't begin to describe it. They were soft and plush and very full. They fit perfectly with Louis's thin pink lips. But they were also somehow firm and strong and you could obviously tell the determination through the kiss with how it went from kissing to a full on make-out. Maybe even a little tongue...

Louis actually did have experience in this field. A few summer boyfriends, sloppy hand jobs, and not real love but just flings for the pleasure and the hell of it. So for this to be happening, Louis was definitely going to take advantage of it so why not?

Louis started rolling his hips on Harry and he was definitely enjoying it. He moaned from the combo of the pressure of Louis's hips onto his groin and his tongue down his throat. He needs to thank Niall and Liam for this later...

From all the erotic movement Louis felt his glasses start to slide. He took his hand, which was previously rubbing Harry's chest under his tight black shirt, and was about to push them up when Harry grabbed his wrist to stop him staring him dead in the eye.

Harry's eyes were half-lidded and full of lust and want and Louis wanted to drown in them. It was amazing. Harry was amazing. And for the first time, Louis felt amazing.

Harry slowly took off Louis's glasses and just stared at him. Louis felt himself starting to blush harder...along with the actual hard-on he had and Harry noticeably had one also.

Harry then put the glasses on himself and it was incredibly hot to Louis. Even though he is the one who wears the glasses....does he have a glasses kink? Nah that's weird....

Harry tugged off his own and Louis's shirt.

He then just decided he was done with this crap. They weren't in love. This wasn't some sappy "making love" scene. No. Harry was determined to take this little blue eyed boy with the hips that made him drool just so he could win that stupid bet his friends Liam and Niall made him do.

It was _"bang the little nerd named Louis, the one with the reputation of having the amazing ass that makes Taylor, our cheer captain, jealous, and I'll give ya $60"_ as his friend Niall said with Liam snickering in the side.

And who was Harry to refuse a good shag and $60? Exactly. He wasn't.

So here he is. Dragging the twink over to the door to lock it and after that dragging him upstairs to the soundproof room where they usually hold the testing for who gets first chair.

Never once disconnecting their session of lip sucking and tongue slurping followed by noises that sound like two monsters under the bed wrestling.

It was pretty hot.

So now they are currently in a position where after, with much reluctancy, got Louis out of everything, completely naked, on harry's lap, who was only in his boxers.

Harry reached down and grabbed the lube from his jeans back pocket since he already knew what he came to do.

Louis was too horny and out of the correct state of mind that instead of thinking " _why does he have lube in his pocket? Does he do this regularly?"_ Hes thinking " _sexwithharrysexwithharrysexwithharry_ "

 

Harry then stuck two of his fingers, which were well lubricated, into Louis's hole.

Louis's pleasure was heightened when Harry dipped his head down and started sucking large red-purple love bites onto his neck. Just with no love. Yup. None whatsoever.

Louis was making soft moaning sounds while continuing to roll his hips onto Harry's. He loved this. Harry knew just the right spots to kiss him. To touch him. To pleasure him.

After a couple minutes of this slow torture, Harry picked up his head to see the work he'd done onto the beautiful boy.

Louis was writhing under Harry's gaze and whined loudly from the feeling of still have Harry's long fingers stuck up into him.

Wow ok Harry wasn't expecting it to feel this nice. He knows he's currently not on the recieving pleasure end of the pair but wow ok this is nice.

He continues to work his fingers in Louis for a couple minutes occasionally teasing Louis's prostate but not all the way since he doesn't want Louis to come just yet.

Louis loves this feeling. It's amazing. Again. Harry makes him feel amazing. He knows it's weird to feel this way about a guy who he's having sex with not even an hour after meeting him.

Harry starts scissoring Louis to stretch him out. He wants to make sure not to hurt him. Again enough with this bullshit they're not in love it's just sex for a bet. Or at least that's what Harry keeps telling himself...right?

"Harryyyyy" he hears Louis whine but it's sounded more like a moan

"yes princess?"

"n-need y-you in me n-now" Louis whined tugging on harrys curls making him moan loudly. Thank god this was a soundproof room....

"o-ok baby h-hold on" oh great now Harry is the one stuttering. Harry moved his fingers around a little more before taking them out of Louis.

Harry then pats Louis's back signaling him to get up and with protest and whining Louis has to stop and get off Harry.

"Turn around and bend over on the chair" Harry demanded.

And ok. His voice was really deep and rough. If that didn't turn Louis on, he doesn't know what would.

Louis pretty much clambered over bending over onto the chair with much anticipation. He wanted this. No. He needed this. He needed Harry.

Harry was in love with the sight in front of him, not literally of course, there he saw this perfect little boy bending over for him ass full on display. That perfect little ass which hes come to crave in such a short amount of time.

Louis turned around asking "everything ok...?.... _daddy_....?"

And at that the world stopped. For Harry at least. His breath caught in his throat. He couldn't move with the word daddy echoing in his head over and over again.

"H-holy shit Lou...what the fuck was that?" Harry asked as he hurriedly moved to allign himself with Louis's entrance.

Louis moaned as Harry slowly pushed in.

"Harry! Move f-faster please-ugh!" Louis shouted

Yep he's has sex before, ok, Harry ruled out. And with that he knew he didn't have to go slow. After that he was relentlessly pounding into Louis making him absolutely wrecked and screaming Harry's name.

Harry looked at Louis and saw his gorgeous blue eyes glossed over with his sweaty fringe pressed to his head. He also noticed how Louis's eyebrows crinkled everytime he thrusted into him.

As much as he hated to admit it, he could see himself falling for Louis. This gorgeous boy beneath him taking every hits and pound of his hips. Even after trying to deny it so many times.

With a load shout of "HARRYY!!!" Louis came all over the chair and the tile floor. His body shaking and sweaty.

Not the ideal place to have sex but it's not like they had the option of a fancy resort with a king sized and rose petals all over it with vanilla scented candles spread around the room.

The sound Louis made and the look on his face is what made Harry come into Louis filling him up with his fluids. His hips stuttering and jack rabbiting into Louis for a couple seconds before pulling out.

They both sat panting but no, they weren't done yet. Harry enjoyed this boy's body too much to stop now.

Harry then realized he was still wearing the glasses when they started fogging up from all the body heat they had created.

"Lou....I wanna try something.." Harry said as he took of the glasses.

"Hmm...?" Louis asked breathlessly and slow, still exaughsted from the previous activity.

"Turn around one more time babe"

Louis sighed but did as he was told because hey he really enjoyed this. Harry was reeeeaaallyyy good like holy fuck it made a prostitute look down in shame.

"Harrehhhh why did you want me to turn arou--HOLY FUCK WHAT THE FUCK??!!!"

Louis exlaimed loudly as Harry rammed the folded glasses right into Louis's ass.

"Are those- _are those my glasses?!?!_ "

What. The actual. Fuck. But God did it feel good. The grooves and curves and corners of the glasses hitting all the right spots. The smooth expensive plastic gliding right through.

All Louis could do was become a moaning mess when Harry was ramming the object into him. Harry really enjoyed this cause he was a kinky bastard.

This definitly was not included in the bet...

Harry continued his job as he felt, once again, the familiar heat forming in his lower abdomen.

He took his other hand and started working his length. His grunts and deep moans making this whole experience so much more better for Louis.

With a loud and deep moan Harry came all over his hand and Louis's ass and back. White ropes of cum shooting everywhere.

When he heard loud moaning and whining he looked up to see Louis with his eyes clenches shut, biting his lips hard enough to draw blood, and hands grasping the chair so hard his knuckles were turning white.

Louis was close.

Harry then took his hand working his hand up and down Louis's length to help him out.

In about 15 seconds Louis came all over the chair once again with a whole new set of the white ropes being shot everywhere making a mess.

Harry realized he was still working inside Louis with the glasses so he started to take them out.

Thats when it happened.

Somehow when Harry was pulling out the glasses, it hit a nerve and from over stimulation, Louis body jerked up and he arched his back at a sharp turn.

*S N A P*

"........"

".............."

"........Harry....what was that.???" Louis asked with a shaky voice.

"U-Uhmm....they broke..?"

"WHAT?!??"

"don't worry it's fine hold on I'll get it out"

"DO IT I DONT WANT A FUCKIN BROKIN PAIR OF GLASSES UP MY ASS! I HAVE A VIBRATOR FOR THAT!" Louis shouted with a nervous chuckle.

Harry knew it was a joke but that still turned him on.

If they weren't in this situation and he hadn't just come twice in a row he would've bent Louis over on that desk over there and had his way with him but it wasn't the time. At least not now...

"Ok" Harry said with a shaky breath before bursting out laughing. His whole body shook as he cackled loudly.

"Why are you laughing in this situation?! Get them out!!" Louis shouted at Harry. His eyebrows knitted together in confusion as to why the boy was laughing at this particular moment.

"Ahahahh-I'm sorry-ahhah-it's just-pshhh-you have glasses-" Harry burst out laughing even I'm louder"-stuck up your ass!!" At that his loud laughter went to giant cackles and then to snickering as his laughter began to die down.

"Well I'm glad you find this so amusing" Louis said with a frown. It's not like he wanted fucking glasses stuck up there. How did they even get in this situation? Wait...oh yeah...they had sex and Harry had the genius idea to stick Louis's glasses up there. Fun.

Harry stuck his hand into Louis to once again try to get the broken spectacles.

"U-ungh" Louis's brow creased as he felt more pleasure rock through his body.

Harry's gigantic hand and long fingers of course we're wider than his dick. Harry's knuckles scraping Louis's walls as he tried to pull out the glasses.

But the thing is...he couldn't..

"Nonononononononono" Harry speedily said.

"w-what?" Louis asked concerned.

"u-Uhmm I can't get it out...?"

"Wh-what?!??" Louis exlaimed.

"no seriously Lou, I can't get it out!"

"we need to go to the hospital RIGHT. NOW." Louis said through gritted teeth. He was not happy with the situation. 

 _Wait_ Louis thought _this it too embarrassing! I can't go to the hospital like this! They'll be laughing as to why I have glasses stuck up my ass!! No way!_

"uum wait..no not the hospital.." Louis said quietly. 

"What? Why? We need to get you to the hospital this is an emergency!" Harry exclaimed. He was confused as to why the smaller boy wouldn't want help. 

"No..its just..they'll laugh at me..." Louis said getting quieter and quieter after each word he said. 

"No no babe no they won't and I promise if I hear so much as a snicker I'll clock that person right in the face, even if that person is a girl" Harry said with a crooked grin

Louis laughed smiling lightly "alright"

Louis was about to stand up but as soon as he moved his leg pain shot through his lower half. 

"Oh shit..how do I get up?" Louis said and started laughing. Not cause it was funny but because this situation just kept getting worse and worse in a ironic type of way. 

"Uhh hold on baby I'll take care of you" Harry said as he swiftly scooped up Louis into his arms bridal style. Louis could still feel the uncomfortable feeling of something sticking up into his backend but it was tolerable. 

Louis had a light blush on his cheeks since Harry never had stopped with the cute pet names. And to be honest, he really liked them. Now that he thinks about it..daddy does seem to fit Harry...

Louis felt comfortable and protected in Harry's strong arms. He could tell he was starting to fall for the older boy. 

Harry on the otherhand, liked having to take care of Louis. He was just so small and innocent...well not _innocent_  but you get what he's trying to say. He just wanted to wrap him up in a giant blanket and cuddle him to death. He was just so cute.

Wait...why was Harry thinking like this..Louis is just a boy part of a stupid bet. Nothing else.

The real difficulty was getting Louis into the car and into a position that wouldn't hurt him. Harry was starting to regret his in the moment decision of shoving the spectacles up Louis's ass. 

In the end, Louis was laying on his back in the backseat since that was the most comfortable position for him. 

Harry drove to the hospital. Getting out of his car and going around to the otherside to get Louis out from the back of the car. He continued to carry the boy bridal style into the emergency room. 

Louis started blushing furiously as Harry explained to the beautiful lady at the front desk, who had nice blonde hair dyed blue at the ends and stunning wide blue eyes, as to why he and Louis were there, making him and the lady blush also. 

Just at that time an extremely handsome Doctor came around the corner. He had Raven black hair that seemed to be dyed white, but with frosty styled tips. He also had gorgeous caramel eyes with long eyelashes. Of course this man was not as attractive as Harry, Louis noted. This man also seemed to be at most 5 years older than them. Pretty young.

All in all this guy did not seem like the doctor type with his tattoos that Louis also seemed to notice and his silver nose ring peircing. 

Next to him was a pretty blonde lady who's name tag read "Gigi" but for some reason the lady at the reception desk was glaring at her but hurt flashed in her eyes once she looked over to the doctor. Her tag read "Perrie".

"what do we have here Perr-bear?" The gorgeous doctor asked. What is with all these attractive people in the medical field?

"Don't call me that" Perrie spat with anger in her tone. She sighed before continuing "....well it seems these two decided to have a little _too_ much fun and this little one here has a pair of glasses stuck up into his rectum..."

The doctor stood wide eyed as so was the assistant standing next to him. 

"Hmm..well.....ok I'll see what I can do..come to the back room..." The doctor said as Harry carried Louis into the room as he was instructed. 

Now louis was in a position where he was bent over onto the table. Just like the position he was in that got them in this situation in the first place. 

"Well..my name is Zayn or Dr.Malik I don't really care," he said with a shrug of his shoulders, he seemed cool enough "and this shouldn't be too hard to take care of..." The handsome Doctor said. 

"and this is my assistant and girlfriend Gigi" he said motioning to the blonde assistant, even though Louis already knew her name. 

Something about her Louis and Harry didn't like. They just couldn't figure it out. It was either how far apart her eyes were from each other, or how whenever she smiled, she looked like the crazy Cheshire Cat from Alice in Wonderland. 

Louis was then put under heavy sedation and everything went black as he was taken into another room leaving Harry behind extremely nervous awaiting to know what would happen to Louis. 

.

.

.

When Louis woke up he felt numb from the waist down. He looked up to hear yelling on the other side of the door. One voice sounded like Harry's and there were two more but he didn't know who they were. 

" _What the actual fuck_ Harry?! We told you to bang him not put him in the hospital!!" An Irish voice shouted.

What?

"I wasn't thinking! I'm sorry alright?!" He heard Harry shout.

"You should be telling that to him not us, plus you have to tell him about the bet anyway.." another mystery voice stated.

what...? A bet...? What does that mean..?

Harry then came in red in the face from his anger, then softening when he saw Louis awake, and then a look of horror came onto him once he realized that Louis had probably heard him Niall and Liam arguing about the bet. 

"Is it true..? This was a bet.? Was it to have sex with me..?" Louis quietly said looking down at the sheets of his cheap hospital bed. 

".....yes..." Harry said, his voice so small and vulnerable. As much as he tried to deny it, he too had fallen a little bit for Louis. 

Louis sighed loudly "....its ok..I'm not mad or upset" he said then looked up to see Harry with wide tear-filled eyes. 

"I'm so sorry Lou, I was so stupid, and because of me you got hurt.." Harry said. 

Louis chuckled when he thought of what happened. "No really Harry..its ok, I'm fine see?" he said smiling."It's fine I know how boys our age are...its ok"

And if louis knew the fact that the only reason he forgave the boy was because he might've had a crush on him, then no one needed to know..

Harry soon had a toothy grin spreading on his face before it turned into a troubling one. 

"What?" Louis asked concerned. 

"Your legs..."

"what about my legs?"

"they had to amputate them..I'm so sorry Louis..." Harry said as he hid his face in his hands, his whole body shaking violently. 

Louis was about to faint before he realized that Harry's shaking wasn't from sobbing, but uncontrollable laughter. 

"What?!?!"

"I'm joking Lou! I'm joking! Ahahah" Harry said once more displaying that award-winning grin with his god forsaken dimples. 

Louis shook his head saying "I hate you" but still having a fond look spread across his face. 

At that moment, the doctor, Zayn, walked back into the room once again with the she-demon at his side. Louis decided not to like her since he really liked Perrie, and since she didn't like Gigi, then he wouldn't either. 

"So, Louis how you feeling?" Zayn asked holding a clipboard and pen in hand. 

"Good I guess, still sore"

"Well that would be from your previous sexual activities with this one here" Zayn said jerking his thumb back at Harry who wore a cheeky grin with a faint blush dusting his cheeks "since we didn't do surgery, we just moved it around till we got it out, and we gave you some medicine to heal your system which should've taken effect about 40 minutes ago..."

The whole room burst out laughing. Yup Louis could definitely get used to this older curly headed boy as he layed back down to get some more rest since the knockout medicine hadn't wore off all the way just yet. 

The last thing Louis remembers was thinking was how he could say that something.....interesting has finally happened in his life and that it was no longer boring ever since a green eyed boy decided to shove his obnoxious glasses up his ass. Falling asleep with a smile on his face. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The end.  
> Yay I'm done wow yayayay.  
> Hope you guys don't hate me too much lmao  
> This was so bad sorry


End file.
